1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods for machining curved surface, and particularly, to a method for machining curved surface using a lathe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related manufacturing field, a milling cutter with different cutting edges is used for machining curved surfaces. Some tracks occur on the milled surface of the workpiece because of intermitted contact and interrupted milling by the milling cutter. Then a polish process needs to be added for a better appearance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.